Riviera the Magical Union
by MixedUpGuy
Summary: It has been three years since Ein defeated SethRa and the Accursed. Ein has lived in the Nelde Ruins, next to Cierra since then. Soon they will be together in a bond of love. Now with lemon.
1. The Accident

Riviera: The Magical Union

Disclaimer: Riviera is a product of it's respected company.

* * *

Cierra and Rose were in their kitchen fixing herbs for a new potion to use in Cierra's new spells. "Okay Gateau, all I need to do now is to chant the spell and it should strengthen my thunder casting." Cierra said with a huge smile on her face.

"Meow meow meow." (Or you could blow up the entire side of the house for the fifth time this week.) Rose said, still in under the effects of the potion.

Cierra began to chant the spell and the potion began to react. " Looks like it's working." Cierra said with glee, taking her hands away from the chanting stance.

Rose began to hiss. "MEOOOOOOWWWW!" (Cierra! Put your hands back in the chanting position! If you don't the potion will...) Then the potion exploded, sending a bolt of lightening through the roof.

Cierra looked up and saw the hole. "Oops, forgot not to take my hands away from the chanting stance." she scratched the back of her head, embarrassed.

"Meow meow." (I'll go get the broom.) Rose said with a sigh.

* * *

Ein was in the middle of making a new home in the ruins of Nelde. Ein was using anything he could find to make it. He even used the top of a giant mushroom as the roof of the house. He was taking a break looking at his handy work. He had been working on this house since he started living in the ruins.

He could be proud to say it was nearly complete. All that was needed was a bed for his new house to be complete. Fia was supposed to bring one in from Elendia in the next few days. "Alright, time to go to work." Ein said while standing up.

When he took his first step a lightening bolt struck the house turning it to ash. Ein stared in disbelief. He had worked on that thing from scratch for three years.

He sulked for a moment. "Wonder if Cierra has a spare room in her house." Ein said slumping his way towards Cierra's house.

* * *

Cierra was sweeping up the dust and stone pieces that fell from the roof. Suddenly she looked down to see the man she had grown affectionate of since they met. It was Ein.

She suddenly began to panic. Thousands of thoughts raced in her head. 'What am I gonna do about this. What should I do about dinner for him. What about my dress.' She looked at her everyday clothing, her witches' essentials. Her hat, sleeveless dress, and long gloves going to her shoulders. Everything seemed to be in order.

She turned to the mess. She thought for a moment of what to do about it. She then turned to Rose. "Gateau, can you be a dear and clean up this mess?" She asked Rose nicely as she turned to the door.

"Meow Meow!" (What am I supposed to do about this mess? I don't have any thumbs!) Rose screamed. She took the broom in her mouth and swept using her neck.

Cierra got to the door and straightened her dress of any wrinkles. She then go her breathing to normal and opened the door to welcome Ein.

* * *

A/N: How did you all like my first fanfiction. This is only the first chapter. Sorry for it being so short. Next chap will be longer promise. Please r&r flames are welcome along with any ideas. 


	2. Moving In

Moving In

Disclaimer:Riviera is a product of it's respected company.

* * *

Cierra got to the door and straightened her dress of any wrinkles. She then go her breathing to normal and opened the door to welcome Ein. She waved to him, "Hello Ein. How are you doing today?"

Ein smiled and told her about the incident about his house and the lightening bolt striking it and burning it to the ground. Cierra became wide eyed and blushed slightly. "Well, talk about irony, huh?"

Ein was puzzled at Cierra's last remark. "What do you mean by "irony" Cierra?" Cierra pretended not to hear it and allowed him in her house.

Ein stepped inside of Cierra's tree side house and sat on a couch in the corner. Once Cierra sat down on the chair across of him he began to discuss why he came. "Cierra do you by chance have a spare room in your house so I can have a place to stay?"

Cierra suddenly began to blush a red so bright it looked like the same color of her hair. 'Ein in the same house as me. I don't know what to do. I want to say yes, but what if he doesn't think of me the same way I do.' she thought to herself. It was a temping decision for her to make. "Ein could you excuse me for a minute?" Ein shook her head and Cierra ran to the kitchen.

* * *

Rose saw Cierra come in like there was no tomorrow. "Meow Meow?" (What's wrong Cierra?) Cierra got her breath back and answered Rose's question, "Ein wants to stay here in my house." She said in a low tone.

Rose's ears perked up. "Meow meow meow?" (Wait, Ein is here? When did he get here?) Cierra was still having trouble making the decision. Then she finally made up her mind. "I'm going to tell Ein yes that he could stay here." Cierra was about to leave when she turned around to tell Rose, "By the way Gateau, could you finish this place up soon?" then Cierra left the kitchen. "Meow meow!" (I can't finish all of this! Most I've gotten done is one single tile!) Rose screamed.

* * *

Cierra came out of the kitchen and sat across from Ein, still uneasy of his presence. She took in a huge breath and told Ein in a sweet tone, "Of course Ein, you are welcome to stay in my house as long as you want to." She gave him a innocent smile and he smiled back at her. "Thanks Cierra! By the way you wouldn't by chance have anything to snack on now would you?" Suddenly Cierra lost her smile and began to grow worried. Soon she began to make up anything to keep Ein from learning that she blew up his house. "Well um... I don't think we have anything good to eat." Ein stood up and walked to the kitchen door and put his hand on the knob. "Well let me see what you have at least in case I do have to go out and get food for you later."

Cierra blushed and kept silent watching him enter the kitchen. What Ein saw caused him to drop his jaw and lose his breath. The entire side of the house was basically missing. The dining room was gone along with Cierra's oven and dishwasher. Thankfully the fridge wasn't gone and a few stools still stayed intact. He saw Rose sweeping off the stones and stray pieces of straw that fell from the roof. "Rose, what happened here?" he asked quizzically. "Meow meow meow meow meow meow." (Well let me put it this way. Cierra had a small accident here and due to the accident a huge lightening bolt destroyed the house. What else is new though?) Rose said in a somewhat whiny voice. "Hey wait, a lightening bolt did this? A lightening bolt blew up my house further down here and...,oh." Ein realized what happened to Cierra's and his house. He turned towards Cierra with a smile on his face. "Had another mishap huh?"

Cierra was shocked. She couldn't believe what she heard and was witnessing. Ein didn't seem at all mad about his house at all. She drooped her head to hide her blush from him. "You're not mad at me?" she said still hiding her head. He walked up to her and sat down next to her on the floor. "I don't care about my house. I care if you were hurt in the explosion. Were you?" She looked up at him and shook her head, trying her hardest not to jump into his arms. "No I'm alright Ein." Ein stood up and smiled at her, "That's good. Hey have you seen No-No by chance Cierra? I need to send her to Elendia and tell Fia not to bring the bed to my house since it is not there anymore." Cierra shook her head and Ein walked off. 'He really must care about me' Cierra thought with a huge red blush on her face.

* * *

A/N:See I kept my promise that this would be longer. Any more reviews or flames and ideas are welcome. 


	3. Further Accidents

Further Accidents

Disclaimer: Riviera is a product of it's respected company.

Before I get stared I just want to say that I am truly sorry for keeping you all waiting so long for this chapter. Please forgive me. Well here is the next chapter called Further Accidents.

* * *

Ein was still getting settled into his new room while Ceirra was taking care of the kitchen while Rose sat by a window and sunbathed. Once Ein got the last of his things settled in he began to walk towards the kitchen to help Cierra when he saw Rose on the window sill.

Ein wanted to have some fun so he went towards Rose and said, "For someone who doesn't like to be called a cat you sure do act like one." Rose twitched an ear and said still lying down eyes closed, "Meow meow meow" (Yea and you know what else I have learned while acting like a cat?) Ein shrugged and Rose showed some claws, "Meow meow" (How to tear out a man's eyes.) Ein immediately stepped back and Rose gave off a smirk. Ein shook his head, "You have gotten violent over these years." He went straight to the kitchen right after that sentence.

* * *

Ein walked into the kitchen expecting to see a huge mess but amazingly it was all cleaned. The only thing that showed that there was a mess in the kitchen was a huge hole from the lightening bolt.

Cierra was just starting to put away all the cleaning supplies when she saw Ein come in. She smiled and just continued to put things away. Ein was really impressed that Cierra was getting all of this done on her own.

After everything was put away Cierra decided that it was time to get dinner started on the dinner. She walked to Ein. "So what would you like dinner Ein?"

* * *

Ein turned around and looked at Cierra and saw a huge smile on her face. He had to smile back, "I don't really know, but anything is fine." Cierra went to the fridge and grabbed a few different food items. "Ein, could you do me a favor and take that red potion on the counter and put it on the new oven I built."

Ein took a red potion from the table went to the oven in the kitchen. 'I wonder how this works?' He saw a small tube that looked like it went into the machine. He decided that he would pour the substance into the tube. He dumped it all into the oven and waited for something.

Cierra was getting all of the food settled as she looked back at Ein. She then remembered to tell Ein, "Oh and don't put in more than one third of the bottle into the machine or else." Ein became pale. He slowly turned his head and asked, "Or else what."

Cierra put her finger on her chin and told Ein, "Well lets just say that Gateau looked like Mr.Bigglesworth from Austin Powers for a week." Ein looked back in the tube, which was a very bad idea on his part. Suddenly a large eruption of fire and red smoke came out of the tube and got Ein right in the face.

* * *

Cierra turned to see Ein's head shrouded in red smoke and standing still. She went wide-eyed as she looked at him. Ein took his head out of the smoke and turned so Cierra could see his ash covered face and his eyebrow which was on fire.

"I think that I will go and wash my face and see what hair I have left." Ein walked out and Rose looked up. She immediately hissed and climbed to the roof of the house. "Meow meow meow!" (What happened to you!) Ein just walked past him and told her, "You don't want to know."

* * *

Cierra was still in the kitchen, head drooped and frowning. She almost began to shed tears when she said, "I can't impress him at all. How can I expect to earn his heart if all I do is blow everything up in his face, litteraly. Maybe I'll just have to try harder." she said now gaining back her confidence.

* * *

A/N: Well there it is chapter three. Now with my own computer, I can write the chapters now a lot sooner. Look for chapter four soon. 


	4. Ray of Hope

Ray of Hope

Disclaimer: Riviera is a product of it's respected company.

Well I suppose I am getting close to an ending here and I hope that once this story ends in the next few chapters all of you will make me a good up and comer and take a look into the rest of my work. Anyway let's get started on this chap.

* * *

_It had now bee__n at least three days since the stove incident and Ein and Cierra were still getting along quite nicely as roommates. Cierra learned more about Ein each day and she felt more comfortable next to him. Ein was also feeling the same way about her._

_Cierra woke up on a sunny day and saw that Ein was at the door waiting for her wake up. Cierra smiled and sat up to see what he needed. Ein came in with a small tray filled with food. She blushed slightly as he came in. Ein set the tray on Cierra's bed and sat next to her. "Thought I would make breakfast for once." Cierra smiled at the gesture of kindness. She started to eat but felt the urge to express her feelings once and for all to Ein and end her struggle in her heart. _

_She set down her fork and looked at him right in the eye. "Ein, I always wanted to tell you this so I'll say it. Ein I...I lo..." She cursed at herself and tried to look back at him, but he had already cupped her chin. "I know you love me Cierra and I love you too." Cierra began to tear up as he leaned for the kiss._

* * *

Suddenly Cierra woke in her room still in bed and no Ein in sight. She didn't know if it was a dream or he simple went to his own bed. She then realized it was sunrise unlike her dream which was close to mid-morning. She then seemed very disappointed that it was just a dream and began to change. "I always wake up when he is so close to kissing me! UUUUGGGGHHHH!!!! I hate it when that happens." 

Ein awoke to Cierra's frustrated screams that could be heard the entire forest. Rose soon came to Ein's door and looked wide awake. "Meow meow meow." (You may want to listen to this Ein.). He got out of bed and went to Cierra's door in order to here what she was yelling about. He came in close to the door and heard her yelling at herself.

Cierra was sitting on the bed and talking to herself and wondering how to tell Ein her feelings. "God why does this have to be so hard! All it really is is me saying 'I love you Ein.' right in front of his face. Yet I make it into a huge deal and I have the hardest time doing it!!!"

Ein was still listening to the yelling but he had gone dead in the brain when he heard that remark about her "feelings" for him. This was a lot to take in and he wasn't sure if he should leave right then and there. He decided that he should leave and get his bearings back.

* * *

Back in Ein's room he could hear Cierra screaming in her room still. Ein was thinking on what to do to handle this situation. "Man this is a lot to take in Rose. What am I supposed to do about this thing with Cierra?" Rose yawned, apparently not so fully awake, "Meow meow meooow." (Did you ever think that maybe you should tell her your feelings. Maybe that would work.) Ein looked up and smiled, "Maybe you're right. I should tell her how I feel." 

"Meow meow meow meow." (First of all what's your answer and if it's yes then go.) Ein turned and said to Rose, "I feel the same way about her." Rose smiled and waved her paw for him to leave and he did. "Meow meow meeeoooooww." (They better not have kids for a while 'cause I couldn't stand any brat using me as a test subject. Wait am I a test subject for Cierra?)

Ein went to Cierra's door and knocked to see if it was okay if he could go inside. He heard Cierra say "Come in." Ein opened it and saw Cierra in her usuals witch hat and all other clothing. He walked up to her and said, "Cierra can I tell you something?" She turned to look at him and they stood there looking each other in the eye. He began to tell her, "Cierra I wanted to tell you that, well, I love you." Cierra gasped and leaped at him giving him a tight embrace. "Oh Ein I love you too." She then put her face in front of his. They then leaned closer and kissed each other in a kiss that showed true love. When they broke off for air Cierra began to make circles on his shoulder. "Should we... go to bed Ein?"

* * *

A/N: Ha a cliffhanger that leaves you all in suspense huh? Will Ein go to "bed" with the Scarlet Witch? Find out next chapter or on my profile page. If the answer is yes expect this fic in the M rated section. See ya later guys. Keep on reviewing. 


	5. A Magical Night

A Magical Night

Disclaimer: Riviera is a product of it's respected company.

Well this would seem to me like the last chapter or maybe one more after this one but understand this is my first lemon so it may be really bad but at least I am trying on this one. Anyway here it is chapter five.

* * *

Ein seemed a little shocked at what Cierra had said to him, but he just smiled and told her, "If that's what you want then I can happily oblige." Cierra looked deeply into his eyes and gave him a very passionate kiss on the lips. The kiss was held for what seemed like an eternity. Cierra licked Ein's lips asking for entry and Ein opened up only to have him enter instead of the other way around. He massaged her tongue with his own and she moaned in pleasure at this feeling. They then parted for air once again.

Ein then began to take off Cierra's long gloves slowly, keeping the moment. Cierra then after her gloves came off began to take off Ein's shirt, putting her hands on his muscled chest while doing so. Once she got his shirt off she began touching his chest smoothing her soft hands over his muscled skin. Ein loved the feeling and started to take off his shoes and socks while Cierra did the same.

Ein then grabbed Cierra's hands and drew her into another lust-filled kiss. Ein then let go of her hands and reached around and began to unzip Cierra's dress while massaging the small of her back. Once the zipper stopped Cierra dropped her shoulders to let the dress fall off on its own. Ein couldn't help but stare at the Crimson Witch's perfect figure. She was completely naked under the dress other than her underwear. Her breasts were the perfect size for him. He immediately jumped at Cierra's breast to begin sucking on it.

Cierra felt the bed under her almost break at Ein jumping at her but didn't mind as long as he continued the pleasure he was giving her. Ein began to flick her nipple with his tongue while massaging her other breast hearing Cierra moaning in sheer ecstasy. Cierra felt her first orgasm coming close so she held Ein's head to her breast to tell him to keep sucking. He took this as a way to tell him to keep going so he continued to suck harder until he heard her scream. Soon Ein began to crawl back up to see Cierra's face. She got closer to his face and whispered seductively, "Roll over so I can do the same to you."

Ein was happy to oblige as he rolled on to his back Cierra now on top of him. She began to slowly move down to Ein's pants as she began to unzip them. Once she finished that she took them off along with Ein's boxers. Cierra saw that Ein was already turned on since his third leg was already stretched out. She licked the tip and began to take in the head of his manhood in her mouth. Ein began to moan out to Cierra, telling her to take all of him. He then pushed her all the way by holding his hands on her head. Cierra was happy that she was doing this to him, making him moan out in pleasure to her. Ein then began to feel his release coming and pushed her down even further. Cierra took this as a message to go faster. Her sucking became faster and harder and she felt Ein cum into her mouth. Ein was panting as Cierra began to crawl back to his face. She went right to his ear and told him, "You taste really good Ein."

Ein smiled and rolled on top of her and positioned himself right at her entrance. He looked at her making sure she really wanted this. Cierra gave Ein a nod and told him, "I want this to be with you Ein.". He gave her another smile and pierced her entrance with his manhood. She cried out in pain but Ein came and gave her a reassuring kiss to tell her that it was going to be okay. A few minutes later, Cierra had fully adjusted to Ein's size so she gave him permission to continue. He began to push in and out of her and she began to moan out Ein's name in sheer ecstasy. Ein could feel that his realease was coming so he continued to push harder into her. Soon Cierra had her release and Ein came inside of her.

Ein fell to the side and looked at Cierra. Both of them were covered in sweat from all of their love making. Cierra went next to Ein and wrapped her arms around his neck. "My final dream has been realized. Thank you Ein." Ein returned her hug and the two of them fell asleep in each others arms. The Angel and the Scarlet Witch, a truly magical union of two.

* * *

A/N: Okay now just a fore warning to you all. You have no idea how long this has been sitting in my computer and I being unable to put it up. PAY YOUR INTERNET BILLS PEOPLE!!!!!! Believe me its not cool not having Internet. Well if you all want another chapter let me know and I'll make one. Until then I will be making my Shadow the Hedgehog fic soon. 


End file.
